Excruciating Pain
Summary Full Text Vox Arnason: 'He didn’t have any explanation for what was happening, but he knew that he was in terrible pain. Excruciating pain. He threw his legs over the edge of his makeshift cot, cradling his head in his hands and fighting the urge to let out a cry of discomfort. The piercing sensation in his chest would not leave, and for a moment he could have sworn that he was dying all over again. He pulled himself to his front door, thrusting it ajar and stumbling outward as quickly as he could to take in some air. The tearing at his heart wasn’t being suppressed, try as he might, and he was alone out here. Tree had left for the day already — it had to have been at least twelve hours. He was in danger. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezzeret had not gone altogether too far from the camp, before he heard a door flung open through the trees. What the f-… …whatever. He changed his course to the direction of the sound, taking cover in the trees. When he found the source of the noise, a cabin in a small clearing, he also found the man who made it. He was rasping for breath and clutching his chest. I don’t think it’s a trap, at least. He ran out of hiding to the stranger, “Sir? What’s wrong, can I help?” '''Vox Arnason: 'His visionwas starting to fog, disallowing him to clearly make out the source of the question thrust upon him, but he had to answer quickly. "Y-yes! Please, my chest… I can’t…" Vox strained his trachea further to pull in whatever oxygen he could. This wasn’t good. "I… can’t breathe…" Vox gripped the earth below him tightly. He could feel consciousness leaving his body, but he had to hold on. There was no way this was going to kill him — not after what he’d been through. '''Tezzeret Verdile: ''Oh gods, keep him breathing, keep him breathing. Katsu, use the katsu that the old man taught you…before you killed him…why do I have to kill every….no...no…now is not the time.'' Tezzeret began forcing down the man’s chest, forcing him to breathe by manually moving his lungs. “Stay with me, stay alive. Keep breathing…” The panic was racing through his body. Save one life for the one you almost took today, come on, Tezzeret. Vox Arnason: '''The manual respiration was straining the already tender tissue, still healing from its unexpected destruction by the Warden, but the discomfort was a small price to pay for his life. Who was this stranger? Vox used the help to breathe as deeply as he could. It was better than before, but the dizziness and blurred vision didn’t cease. The man pumping his lungs could only keep him in a state of consciousness. This was it. He was going to die here…again. '''Tezzeret Verdile:"Come on, come on, COME ON!" He was panicking, he was frustrated. "Oh Thor. Don’t you dare die on me." Move his blood. Like Hel I’d listen to you, after what you did. You tried to kill Clover. You were in danger. Stay out of my head. Tezzeret continued to force him to breathe, but it was obviously not enough. …before I do this, let me reiterate this, I want you to leave my head. He swayed his hands along the length of the mans body. Tezz assisted his heart in moving blood through his system. Please work… for the love of Freya please work… Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Vox Arnason Category:Tezzeret Verdile